The present invention relates to garden shears having a cutting blade on one arm of the shears and an anvil on the other arm of the shears. In these shears, in the closed position the cutter lies in the central region of the anvil. In order to be able to make a dependable continuous cut over the entire length of the cutter, the cutter should, the closed position, contact the anvil along a straight line, i.e. the cutter and anvil should be parallel to each other.
After protracted use, as a result of wear and/or displacement, the cutter and anvil may come together at a slight angle, as a result of which cutting performance is impaired.
With previously known shears this disadvantage had to be eliminated by regrinding the cutting blade or anvil, which could only be done in a specialized workshop.